Georges Weasley décide de mourir
by VagabondeLily
Summary: J'ai vécu avec Fred toute ma vie. Je suis né en même temps que lui, j'ai appris à rire en même temps que lui, et à éviter les larmes aussi bien que lui. Mais, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas faite, je ne suis pas mort avec lui. J'aurais dû, c'était la logique, mais ça ne s'est pas fait. Et Esther était bien décidé à me garder en vie quelques années supplémentaires...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le jour où j'ai décidé de mourir.

_01.11.1997_

_Cher Fred, _

_Les temps sont de plus en plus durs sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir le coup pendant ces 6 mois passés sans toi. Me reveiller sans te voir dans le lit voisin fait mal. Me regarder dans le miroir et t'y voir fait mal. Ne plus savoir comment rire fait mal. En gros, vivre fait mal. Je ne sais plus comment faire, comment prétendre que tout va bien alors que tout le monde sait que je suis en train de mentir, de mourir. Je ne suis plus que la moitié d'une âme qui survit en rampant dans un monde endeuillé mais heureux. Je n'y tiens plus, je ne veux pas passer un anniversaire de plus sans toi, alors que je peux le passer...auprès de toi..._

_Garde moi une place sur un nuage, j'arrive bientôt._

_G._

Je fermais mon journal pour retourner à la boutique. Tous les jours depuis le 7 mai 1997, depuis le jour de la grande guerre, où j'avais perdu ma moitié, mon double, mon frère jumeau. Je notais tout, tout ce qui passait par ma tête, en m'adressant directement à lui, comme s'il était encore là, auprès de moi, et comme il m'aurait écouté si la guerre n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

La boutique était toujours ouverte bon gré mal gré. Les employés n'avaient pas changés, il faisaient juste comme si j'avais toujours été le seul gérant de l'entreprise. J'avais voulu en virer certains pour agir de la sorte, je ne voulais pas effacer le souvenir de Fred de ma mémoire et du magasin. C'était comme insulter sa mémoire, insulter son travail. Je n'avais pas le droit, et je ne laissais personne imaginer qu'il ou elle aurait le droit.

Fred me manquait. Son absence était aussi écrasante qu'une enclume posée en équilibre stable sur mon coeur. Parfois, quand les souvenirs revenaient brusquement, la respiration en venait à me manquer et les larmes me brouillaient la vue. J'avais tout perdu dans cette foutue guerre, j'avais perdu tout ce que j'avais de plus cher, tout ce qui faisait qui j'étais. Parfois, la douleur était si forte, qu'en plus de mourir, j'en voulais à Harry de nous avoir embarqué dans toute cette histoire. J'en voulais à Harry, à ma famille d'être si impliquée, à Voldemort d'avoir existé, à Lily et James Potter d'avoir donné naissance à Harry, et à moi même, de ne pas avoir réagit plutot, de ne pas avoir servi de bouclier, de ne pas avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais pour sauver celui qui, depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin, était sensé rester ma moitié.

J'avais mal psychologiquement, tellement mal, que cela se faisait aussi ressentir physiquement. J'avais la poitrine compressée, des tremblements et des migraines. Personne n'en savais rien, je serrais les dents. Cela faisait 6 mois que je vivais avec cette douleur quotidiennement. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'arrivais à bout. Et même si elle était là pour me rappeler l'absence inoubliable de mon frère jumeau, je n'en pouvais plus. L'envie que j'avais de la faire cesser, était presque aussi forte que mon envie de retrouver mon frère.

On me demandait rarement de mes nouvelles. Les gens se doutaient bien que s'ils me questionnait, je collerais un sourire sympathiquement faux sur mon visage en répondant que ça allait. Mais ça n'allait jamais, alors les gens ont cessé de me demander.

Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient comprendre ma douleur, ou au mieux, la mesurer. Mes frères et ma soeur, mon père, nos amis, nos camarades , tous avaient pleuré Fred pendant un certain temps. Mais personne ne l'avait pleuré pendant 6 mois, personne ne continuait à le pleurer comme ma mère et moi. Ma mère était la seule, la seule à concevoir la dimension de ce que je ressentais, à mesurer le diamètre du trou noir qu'étaient devenus mon coeur et mes poumons, ma mère était la seule à savoir à quel point la perte de Fred m'avait affecté. La seule, car, si j'avais eu à vivre la terrible épreuve qu'est celle de perdre un frère jumeau, ma mère, elle, avait perdu un fils. Il pouvait lui en rester 6,mais rien ni personne ne pourrait remplacer l'être qu'elle avait mis au monde et venait de perdre.

Parfois, nous nous enfermions tous les deux dans ce silence pesant qu'imposent le deuil et la douleur. Nous nous tenions les mains tremblantes avec force alors que les larmes dégoulinaient sur nos joues. Ma mère était ma seconde force. Puisque Fred était partit, c'était sur elle que je m'étais appuyé, et pendant 6 mois, c'est elle qui m'avait permis de tenir, de faire semblant de sourire à des gens qui s'en foutaient, d'ouvrir la boutique tous les matins et d'en vendre chaque article. Mais, elle arrivait à bout de forces, et moi avec. Je ne pouvais plus m'appuyer sur elle, nous risquions de tomber tous les deux. Je devais partir maintenant, je devais partir définitivement. Je devais rejoindre Fred, il m'attendait surement quelque part. C'était pour le mieux, ma mère avait déjà perdu un de ses fils jumeaux, perdre le second ne serait qu'un mal pour un bien. Mon visage ne lui rappelerait plus sans cesse celui de Fred, et, une fois passé le deuil, elle comprendrait. Elle comprendrait.

Aujourd'hui, peu de monde s'est bousculé dans la boutique. Le lundi, les choses sont plutot tranquilles. Les jours fériés, c'est encore pire. C'est le jour des morts, et je ne voulais pas rester chez moi, je ne voulais pas penser à Fred en me morfondant. Je voulais me souvenir de lui dans un endroit qu'il avait chéri de tout son coeur avant de partir. Ma mère était passée me voir, Ginny aussi. J'avais sourrit, elles n'avaient pas cherché à creuser, même si elles avaient compris à mon regard que ce n'était qu'un jour de plus qui me séparait du passé.

Mais elles ignoraient que c'était un jour de moins qui me séparait des retrouvailles.

J'avais eu toute la journée pour méditer sur la façon que j'allais choisir pour mourir. Diverses idées me sont venues, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Je me suis demandé ce qu'en aurait pensé Fred pour me décider. Les somnifères ? Dormir n'a jamais été notre truc, on était trop vifs pour ça. La pendaison ? Je savais déjà la douleur que provoquaient les difficultés respiratoires. Je ne voulait pas que ça recommence et que ça marque la fin. Les armes moldues ? Pour me manquer ?! Non Merci. L'avada Kedavra ? ça ne marche pas contre soi-même, ça relève d'un accord tacite entre la baguette et le propriétaire. Il ne me restait qu'une option, et c'était pour moi la meilleure et la plus digne de Fred : La chute dans le vide. C'était les 4 dernières secondes de notre vie où on se sentait vivant, l'apothéose de la mort : se sentir vivant juste avant.

Je m'étais fixé un sursis : 6 mois de plus. ça tomberait le 1er avril, le jour de notre anniversaire. Une date sacré, un évênement que je ne désirais pas souhaiter sans lui. Je voulais que tous les deux nous ayons éternellement le même age dans l'au-delà.

J'avais minutieusement réfléchi à tous les détails, je m'étais repassé la scène des milliers de fois dans ma tête, et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que c'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde, et rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de l'obtenir.

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu,**_

_**C'est le premier d'une série de 7 qui seront posté au rythme d'un par semaine, **_

_**chaque mercredi.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et merci d'avance pour les reviews éventuelles :) **_

_**Lily**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le jour où elle est rentrée dans ma vie.

_01.12.1997_

_Fred,_

_J'ai prit ma décision, rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te rejoindre. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu aurais voulu, mais je ne peux choisir d'autre option. Depuis que je me suis résolu à mourir, je vis un peu mieux. J'essaie d'emporter dans ma mort, un maximum de chose à te transmettre. C'est comme si mourir m'avait à nouveau donné envie de vivre. Mais je ne veux pas me leurrer, ma date de péremption ne dépassera pas le 1er avril 1998. _

_Le temps se réduit, mais pas mon envie._

_Tu me manques._

_G._

C'était une journée brumeuse. Les flocons de neige avaient fait leur apparition la veille et j'avais ouvert la boutique avec cinq minutes de retard, pour profiter devant la devanture, de la sensation agréable de la neige glissant sur mon visage. J'avais oublié ce qu'on pouvait ressentir à ce contact. J'avais presque oublié les batailles de boules de neige, les bonhommes que maman animait pendant une dizaine de minutes, les chocolats chauds façon Weasley et les histoires de papa au coin de la cheminée. J'avais presque oublié, mais pas eux.

Alors que je venais de dévérouiller la porte de la boutique et que j'allais la pousser, une boule de neige vint s'écraser à l'arrière de ma tête. J'étouffais un juron et me retournais. Ron.

" Eh bien ! S'exclama-t-il, tu vas me laisser retomber en enfance tout seul ?!"

J'esquissais un sourire. J'avais oublié que souvent, nous nous mettions par équipe pour les batailles. Fred et moi, contre Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière s'avérait d'ailleurs être une redoutable lanceuse.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'une autre boule m'ateignit en plein visage. Un sourire triste illumina mes lèvres.

"Drapeau blanc ! Mon équipe est en infériorité numérique ! "

Ginny sortit de sa cachette la mine boudeuse. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

" Et alors ?! Tu vas pas abandonner la partie ! Je veux pas encore être une adulte !

- La partie ? Quelle partie ? Je n'ai même pas dit que je jouais !

- Ce n'est pas comme si on te laissait le choix. Réplica Ron."

Je me protégeais de mes bras en m'exclamant :

"Hey ! Je répète, je suis en infériorité numérique !

- Plus maintenant !"

Je regardais la personne qui venait de nous rejoindre et esquissait un sourire. Bill venait se joindre à nous.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui demandais-je "

Il haussa les épaules, et d'un coup de baguette, envoya une floppé de munitions sur Ron et Ginny qui se mirent aux abris.

" Hey ! S'énerva Ginny, on a dit pas de magie ! Tu pourrais au moins respecter les règles du jeu Bill !

- Bon, très bien, concéda-t-il, de toute façon, pas besoin de baguette pour vous battre.

- Alors ça, tu vas avoir du mal mon grand ! Répondit Ron

- Eh petit, j'ai apprit le jeu avec les gnomes du jardin, alors, je pense que de coté, ce n'est pas moi qui ait du soucis à me faire"

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'éclatais de rire Tous se tournèrent vers moi en m'entendant m'esclaffer et plusieurs sourires se dessinèrent. Ils m'avaient fait oublier la douleur l'espace de quelques minutes, et pour ça je les en remerciais.

Quand je repris contenance, la bataille commença enfin pour de vrai. Ron était un tireur pitoyable, mais Ginny s'en sortait à merveille. Idem pour Bill qui se révéla impressionnant, contrairement à moi qui avait un peu perdu la main. Ce fut un chaos indescriptible comme n'en avait plus connu le chemin de Traverse depuis un moment, mais tout se faisait dans la bonne humeur. Nous ne comptions même plus les points, de toute façon, nous sortirions tous vainqueurs, alors à quoi bon s'embêter avec des calculs ?

Notre partie interminable fini par être interrompue par le cri de la mère poule rapelant ses poussins comme aimait dire mon père. Ma mère se tenait devant la porte entreouverte de la boutique. Elle tenait dans sa main une grande tasse de chocolat chaud fumant et nous fit signe de la rejoindre à l'intérieur pour nous réchauffer.

Au moment où je repassais le seuil de la boutique, toute ma bonne humeur s'évanouit, et la douleur revint, plus forte que jamais. J'avais oublié Fred, l'espace d'une demi-heure, j'avais oublié Fred, mon frère jumeau. La culpabilité me pesait sur la gorge si fort que je ne put avaler la moindre goute de boisson chaude. Je m'en voulait tellement que j'en vint à désirer le départ de ma famille.

A 10h, les premiers clients commencèrent à affluer, et mes proches mirent les voiles. Je me sentis respirer plus facilement. J'observais tous ces inconnus dont certains que je n'avais jamais vu. Je ne connaissais pas leur histoire, connaissaient-ils la mienne ? Savaient-ils que je souffrait ? Avaient-ils eux aussi perdu un être cher comme ça avait été mon cas ? Qui étaient-ils en fin de compte ?

Je me rendis ainsi compte de la futilité et de la complexité de la vie humaine. Je passais la journée entière à observer ces gens à qui je vendais mes objets. Ces farces et attrappes sensées faire sourire, rire, procurer de la joie, qui ne me faisaient maintenant plus sourire, ou rire et qui me laissaient complètement indifférent. J'étais l'antithèse de la profession, le comble du marchand de farces et attrappes.

A 17h, l'heure de fermeture était arrivée. Je fis une dernière fois le tour du magasin et éteignit les lumières. J'attrappais mon manteau que j'enfilais et mes clefs. Je sortis dehors et m'apprétais à fermer la porte, distrait, quand une voix forte et douce m'appostropha.

" Fred ?"

Je sentis les larmes menacer de couler. Combien de fois depuis qu'il était mort, les gens s'étaient trompés ? D'innombrables.

Resserrant mon manteau, je me retournais pour faire face à la voix et la détaillais de haut en bas.

Elle devait avoir environ 20 ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui n'étaient pas cachés sous son grand bonnet bleu étaient parsemés de neige. Son manteau était trempé et ses converses toutes abimées, comme si elle avait passée des jours et des jours à marcher.

Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur son visage, mais elle me regarda avec intensité, alors je soutins son regard. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert très vif auréolé d'orange, comme un coucher de soleil. Sa peau était pale et ses lèvres très rouges. Elle semblait complètement perdue, désespérée et à la fois heureuse, comme si elle se rattachait à une seule chose pour continuer à avancer. Comme si elle avait marché pendant des siècles pour parvenir jusqu'ici avec l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un, de trouver...Fred.

"Je ne suis pas Fred...Murmurais-je."

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en inclinant la tête. Puis, elle sortit de sa poche une photo. Avant même qu'elle ne me la montre, je savais qui elle représentait.

" Fred est mort. Repris-je avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin."

Elle me regarda un moment incrédule et s'effondra dans la neige.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le jour où j'ai compris qu'elle ne le remplacerait jamais...

_01.01.1998_

_Cher Fred,_

_Cela fait un mois qu'elle est rentrée dans ma vie, et je sais que c'est toi qui l'y a guidé, j'ignore pourquoi et comment, mais, elle est comme tombée du ciel. J'avais besoin de partager à nouveau l'appartement avec quelqu'un, mais j'ignorais que j'étais prêt. Je veux toujours mourir, mais je compte bien vivre avant. Enfin, je me sens quand même coupable vis à vis de toi. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle cherchait, et moi j'ignorais qu'en fait, je cherchais quelqu'un. Mais elle m'a trouvé, et maintenant, moi, je suis perdu..._

_G._

Une odeur de bacon et de café filtra sous la porte de ma chambre, mon réveil n'avait pas encore officiellement sonné, mais comme d'habitude depuis un mois, elle me réveillait 2 minutes avant le gong final. J'ouvris les yeux sur le plafon blanc, et profitais de mes dernières secondes allongé pour me remémorer notre rencontre.

[Flash-Back]

A 17h, l'heure de fermeture était arrivée. Je fis une dernière fois le tour du magasin et éteignit les lumières. J'attrappais mon manteau que j'enfilais et mes clefs. Je sortis dehors et m'apprétais à fermer la porte, distrait, quand une voix forte et douce m'appostropha.

" Fred ?"

Je sentis les larmes menacer de couler. Combien de fois depuis qu'il était mort, les gens s'étaient trompés ? D'innombrables.

Resserrant mon manteau, je me retournais pour faire face à la voix et la détaillais de haut en bas.

Elle devait avoir environ 20 ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui n'étaient pas cachés sous son grand bonnet bleu étaient parsemés de neige. Son manteau était trempé et ses converses toutes abimées, comme si elle avait passée des jours et des jours à marcher.

Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur son visage, mais elle me regarda avec intensité, alors je soutins son regard. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert très vif auréolé d'orange, comme un coucher de soleil. Sa peau était pale et ses lèvres très rouges. Elle semblait complètement perdue, désespérée et à la fois heureuse, comme si elle se rattachait à une seule chose pour continuer à avancer. Comme si elle avait marché pendant des siècles pour parvenir jusqu'ici avec l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un, de trouver...Fred.

"Je ne suis pas Fred...Murmurais-je."

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en inclinant la tête. Puis, elle sortit de sa poche une photo. Avant même qu'elle ne me la montre, je savais qui elle représentait.

" Fred est mort. Repris-je avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin."

Elle me regarda un moment incrédule et s'effondra dans la neige.

Une enjambée me suffit pour être auprès d'elle. Elle s'était évanoui, et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Pendant quelques secondes, désarmé, je me contentais de constater son incroyable beauté. Puis, chassant cette idée d'un revers de la main, je glissais mes clefs dans la poche de mon manteau et l'attrappais pour l'amener jusqu'à mon appartement.

Pendant le trajet, je sentis ses larmes se mettre à couler le long de mon cou, et j'eu un mal fou à retenir les miennes. Passant la porte de l'appartement que j'habitais très peu souvent, je l'allongeais sur le sofa. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant une heure. Durant ce temps, je sortis un plat de ma mère du frigo et le mis à réchauffer.

Je me mis à manger en la regardant dormir et en me demandant d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien tomber. Fred ne me l'avait jamais présentée, et je doutais qu'ils soient sortis ensembles. Mon frère ne me l'aurait pas caché, à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison, et encore, j'étais son frère jumeau quand même !

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux, ils firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur moi. Elle ouvrit la bouche et je vis ses lèvres former la lettre "F", je l'interrompis de suite :

" On a déjà eu cette conversation. Je ne suis pas Fred. Fred est mort. Je m'appelle Georges, je suis son frère jumeaux."

J'espérais de tout coeur qu'elle n'allait pas retomber dans les pommes, et heureusement, elle garda les yeux ouverts, brillants de larmes, mais ouverts.

" Vous avez faim ? Demandais-je en indiquant le reste du plat qui trainait sur la table."

Elle acquiesça et me rejoignit en enlevant son bonnet, son écharpe et son manteau. Je l'observais manger. Elle avait faim, ça se voyait, mais elle avait aussi la courtoisie de ne pas faire l'affamée. Je devinais une éducation stricte derrière ses manières.

Quand elle eut repris un peu de couleurs, je l'interrogeais :

" Et si vous me racontiez ce qui vous a conduit sur le chemin de Traverse à la recherche de Fred ?"

Elle inspira un grand coup et commença son récit :

" Je...Je m'appelle Esther, Esther Lockwood. J'ai rencontré Fred pendant le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Je viens de Beauxbatôns.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir croisé à Poudlard.

- Pas étonnant, le costume change complètement les étudiantes. J'ai croisé Fred dans un couloir, après avoir déposé mon nom dans la coupe de feu. Il était seul, il revenait d'une retenue. Je regardais pas trop où j'allais, on s'est percutés. Fred était...c'était un gentleman. Il était gentil, attentionné, très drôle et...pris pour le bal. Remarquez, je l'étais aussi. Bref, à chaque fois que nous nous croisions et nous nous regardions, il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Le temps à passé, nous nous sommes moins vus mais avons continué à nous écrire de plus en plus régulièrement."

J'avais du mal à y croire, Fred ne m'en avait jamais parlé ouvertement. Néanmoins, il semblait souvent distrait, impatient de recevoir du courrier, et il avait fait quelques allusions de temps en temps, mais rien de bien sérieux. Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ?

" Fred ne m'en a jamais parlé. Dis-je de but en blanc."

Elle eut un sourire triste.

" C'était une mesure de protection. Comme j'habitais en France, j'étais géographiquement à l'abri du danger, mais pour lui, il était hors de question que qui que ce soit soit au courant. Il avait peur de ce que pourrait faire le seigneur des ténèbres s'il l'apprenait. Il avait peur qu'on se serve de moi contre lui. Il disait qu'il risquait déjà presque tout ce qu'il avait dans cette guerre, mais que j'étais, en quelques sortes, son plan B. "

C'était plausible. Et puis, Fred était celui de nous deux qui pensait toujours aux détails, qui empilait les plans A, B, C et compagnie jusqu'à ne plus trouver assez de lettres dans l'alphabet.

"C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas rejoind le front. Reprit-elle. Fred me l'avait interdit, il disait que ce n'était pas ma guerre, et que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerais jamais. Il disait même que notre relation se terminerait à l'instant où je sortirais ma baguette pour prendre parti dans la bataille. Alors je suis restée en France, et j'ai attendu son courrier. Les lettres se sont espacées, et quand elles ont fini par ne plus me parvenir du tout, je me suis inquiétée. J'ai tout laché pour venir. Et maintenant, maintenant j'ai plus rien."

[Fin du Flash-back]

Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus de toit, plus d'argent, plus de petit ami, plus de raison de vivre. Elle me ressemblait tellement à cet instant là. Je ne pouvais pas fermer la porte à cette fille, elle avait aimé Fred aussi fort que moi et avait tout perdu en même temps que moi, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui venir en aide.

Alors Esther est restée. Elle s'était mis à faire du bacon et du café tous les matins, alors que j'avais prit l'habitude de ne rien déjeuner. Elle faisait le ménage dans l'appartement, triait le courrier, s'occupait des comptes. Elle était douée. Quand elle avait terminé, elle venait à la boutique donner un coup de main. Elle mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage, de l'attention dans chaque article qu'elle vendait, dans chaque conseil qu'elle donnait.

Puis, de fil en aiguille, elle a commencé à faire des croquis. Elle dessinait à merveille, elle débordait d'idées, mais je n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Elle développais de nouveau concepts de farces et attrappes alors qu'elle savait pertinement que je n'en voulais pas, que je ne comptais pas créer une pièce de plus sans Fred. Mais elle insistait. Elle m'imposait ses croquis que je repoussais toujours du revers de la main.

Elle essayait de se mettre à la place de Fred, et malgré toute l'affection que j'avais pour elle, je ne pouvais tolérer que quiconque essaie de le remplacer. Je ne disais rien car je savais qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour mal, mais j'ai fini par craquer à la longue.

" S'il te plait Esther, arrête.

- Mais...regarde, le concept est génial ! ça se vendrait comme des petits pains !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?! Dit-elle en brandissant son calepin orange vif sous mon nez."

Je ne répondis pas de suite. Alors, comme d'habitude elle insista. Je finis par tout lâcher.

" Esther, tu n'es pas Fred ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici et essayer de reprendre sa place en agissant comme il l'aurait fait et en disant les mots qu'il aurait dit ! Mon frère est mort Esther, Il est mort ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'usurper sa personnalité ! Tu ignores à quel point sa perte m'a affecté, tu ignores à quel point ça...ça fait mal de te voir agir comme il aurait agit s'il n'était pas mort ! Tu n'es pas Fred, Esther, tu n'es pas Fred..."

Les larmes se sont mises à dégouliner sur ses joues. Balançant son calepin à travers la pièce et faisant les cent pas, elle se mit à hurler :

"Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais !"

Elle répéta cette rengaine plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, instoppable. Alarmé, et coupable, je l'attrappais et l'immobilisais en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se débatit encore un peu et, fini par laisser ses bras tomber dans le vide en soufflant :

"Je sais...plus qui je suis."

La serrant un peu plus fort contre moi, je soufflais à son oreille :

" Tu es Esther."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le jour où je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le remplacer.

_01.02.1998_

_Cher Fred, _

_J'ai fini par m'habituer à la présence d'Esther et j'ai aussi fini par comprendre les raisons qui t'ont fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Je ne suis pas amoureux et j'espère sincèrement rester insensible à son charme, car je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait la force nécessaire pour me faire faire marche arrière au dernier moment. Se tenacité m'effraie, mais elle me surprend aussi. Elle trouverais 100 moyens pour me faire peur et 1000 pour déclencher mon admiration. _

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis..._

_G._

Le réveil ne sonna pas. Sous la porte, pas la moindre effluve de Bacon ou de café. Dans la cuisine, pas un bruit. L'horloge indiqua 9h30 quand l'ombre souriante au dessus de mon visage me réveilla.

" Esther ? Qu'est-ce que...par Merlin, tu aurais put me réveiller bon sang !"

Elle ne me laissa pas l'occasion de me lever, et me força à l'écouter.

" Aujourd'hui, la boutique de farces et attrappes des Weasley n'ouvre pas. C'est ton jour de congés.

- C'est une blague ?!

- Pas le moins du monde. Aujourd'hui, on sort de la routine, on va exorciser tes vieux démons..."

Je la regardais incrédule. Venait-elle de dire réellement que nous allions "exorciser" mes "vieux démons" ?! Elle semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux lorsqu'elle attrappa un de mes bras pour me tirer avec force hors du lit.

" Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?! Demandais-je irrité.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de définition, tu comprendras quand tu y seras.

- Quand j'y serais ? Mais où ?!

- Si je te le disais, il n'y aurait pas la moindre chance que tu veuille m'accompagner.

- Parce qu'il y en a une là ? De chance ?

- Georges, tu le sais mieux que personne. Quand je veux, je peux être très persuasive..."

Pour le savoir, je le savais. 15 jours auparavant, elle m'avait obligé à repeindre tout le salon couleur "crème". Elle m'avait obligé à peindre MON salon, dans MON appartement, avec une couleur qui, à première vue, ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle avait finalement eut raison, ça rendait pas mal. C'était bien une fille, et une beauxbatôns qui plus est. J'espérais sincèrement que mon frère aussi en avait vu des belles avec elle.

Fouillant dans mes affaires, je sortis des vêtements et entrepris de m'habiller alors qu'elle préparait (enfin !) le petit déjeuner. 1 heure après, nous étions en route.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaitre l'endroit où le magicobus nous avait déposé : Poudlard.

Je n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis que mon frère était mort, et j'étais bien loin de me douter que c'était l'endroit où elle comptait passer la journée. Elle avait bien joué son rôle d'innocente, avec son stupide panier à pique-nique sous le bras ! Je fulminais.

" A quoi tu joues bordel ?!"

Elle me regarda longtemps, et répondis avec douceur.

" Je vais t'apprendre à avancer."

Quel fol espoir ! Elle devait avoir vu la vierge ! Il n'y avais strictement aucune chance pour que j'accepte de passer le portail aux sangliers ailés. Strictement aucune !

[Ellipse temporelle : 10 minutes ]

Marmonant dans ma petite barbe, je me laissais entrainer à contrecoeur par Esther à travers le parc vide du chateau. Elle tirait mon bras et tractait mon corps avec une force que je ne lui connaissait pas.

" Comment as-tu réussi à nous faire passer l'entrée aussi facilement ?!

- Oh tu sais, j'ai de la ressource. J'ai envoyé un hibou à ta soeur, qui en a parlé avec son très cher fiancé, qui a tiré quelques ficelles, et le tour était joué !"

J'étais épaté, sincèrement, que l'idée lui soit venue et qu'elle ait pensé à tous les détails. Elle était bien loin l'image des vélanes écervelées de Beauxbatôns. Esther était maligne, très maligne.

Elle nous fit contourner le lac noir et fini par arrêter ses pas devant une gigantesque statue que j'étais logiquement supposé avoir vu depuis l'entrée du chateau, mais qu'inexplicablement, je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle représentait un ange qui par la force de l'amour avait terrassé un titan. A gerber.

Je connaissait cette statue, même si je ne m'étais pas déplacé pour son inauguration. Elle venait rendre homage, par la liste de nom dont étaient gravés les personnages, à tous ceux qui avaient périt dans la bataille.

"Esther, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?"

Elle fit apparaitre une grosse gerbe de roses blanches qu'elle déposa au pied du monument, ainsi qu'une bougie. Elle me tourna le dos quelques minutes, mais frustré, je la secouais par l'épaule pour obtenir une réponse.

Elle se retourna, le visage autrefois si joyeux baigné de larmes et je compris que si je devais faire mon deuil, elle le devait aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de dire une dernière fois adieu à Fred. Emu comme elle, je la serrais dans mes bras et elle s'accrocha à moi avec désespoir.

Puis, peu à peu, elle reprit contenance et attrappant ma main qu'elle serra fort, elle m'obligea à m'asseoir à coté d'elle, dans l'herbe, contre la statue.

" Tu sais, murmura-t-elle, j'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de dire officiellement adieu à Fred, et je crois que toi dans le fond non plus. Je sais que tu n'es pas venu à la commémoration qui a donné lieu à ce mémorial, et je crois que c'était un peu pour toi, une façon de défier la réalité que tu te refusais à accepter. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fait est incontestable et tu dois vivre avec : Fred est mort. Tu dois faire la paix avec ta conscience et le laisser partir...

- Je ne peux pas le laisser partir.

- Pourquoi ?"

Je la regardais avec exaspération. Attendait-elle vraiment de moi que je lache tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur ? Que je me vide de toute émotion ? Que je...dise adieu à la meilleure et la plus importante partie de moi ?! Oui, c'était définitivement ce qu'elle attendait. Mais moi, je n'étais pas prêt.

" J'avais un frère moi aussi. Reprit-elle. Un frère jumeau, comme toi. Il s'appelait Evan, Evan Matthew Lockwood. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable, ma raison de vivre. Il était la gentillesse même..."

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je la serrais contre moi mais ne l'interrompis pas.

" Quand on a eu 10 ans, le lendemain de notre anniversaire, mes parents ont organisé une grande fête dans notre jardin. Il était de coutume de fêter deux fois de suite notre anniversaire puisqu'on était jumeaux. La première fête était pour Evan puisqu'il était né 12 minutes avant moi. La seconde était pour moi, même si officiellement, elles étaient toutes les deux à nous. Ce soir là, il faisait chaud, et mes parents n'ont pas fait attention à la météo. La soirée battait son plein quand un loup-garou s'est invité à notre fête. La lune était pleine et bien en vue, aucune chance que la transformation fasse machine arrière. La bête aurait put attaquer n'importe quel enfant ce soir là, plusieurs mêmes, mais elle n'en a attaqué qu'un...

- Evan...Soufflais-je sidéré.

- Evan. Répéta-t-elle. Mon père n'a pas eut le temps d'intervenir, quand il a réussi à chasser la bête, mon frère était déjà en train de mourir de ses multiples blessures et mutilations. Dans la confusion générale, personne n'a pensé à moi, personne n'a pensé à me mettre à l'écart, et j'ai vu mon frère déchiqueté en morceaux. Depuis mes dix ans et à jamais, la dernière image que je garderais de mon frère sera celle d'une tas de chair et de sang gisant sur la pelouse bien entretenue de la famille Lockwood. "

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de force et de sensibilité, sans flancher, que je fus impressionné. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne tentais pas de les cacher. Moi qui avait cru être le seul au monde à sentir ce genre de peine, je venais de prendre la réalité en face. Je n'étais pas le seul, elle et moi on était dans le même bateau. Et si elle s'en était sortie, si elle était devenue la fille forte et déterminée que j'avais rencontré sous les flocons de neige au début de l'hiver, je n'avais plus aucune excuse pour taire la douleur de la façon radicale que je prévoyais.

" Comment...comment t'en es tu sortie ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois si...si forte...?

- Je ne l'étais pas. Murmura-t-elle. Jusqu'à mes 15 ans, j'étais un véritable cauchemard pour mes parents. J'étais une épave humaine, dépressive, traumatisée, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même. J'ai fait environ 7 tentatives de suicides qui ont toutes échouées par manque de volonté. Je savais qu'Evan ne me voulait pas morte, mais moi je voulais tenter, arrêter de me sentir coupable, je voulais qu'on me donne l'attention qui me manquait, l'attention qu'Evan m'offrait et que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver. Et puis, quand j'ai eu 15 ans, j 'ai rencontré une fille, une fille incroyable. Elle s'appelait Catarina. Elle était transférée d'une école de magie des Etats-Unis. Elle m'a littéralement foutu le plus gros coup de pied au derrière de toute ma vie. Elle m'a exorcisé. Elle m'a dit ce que je ne voulais pas entendre mais que je devais écouter. Elle m'a remis sur le droit chemin et forcé à avancer. Elle m'a sauvé, et maintenant, c'est à moi de te sauver."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le jour où j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux.

_01.03.1998_

_Cher Fred,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...J'étais déterminé comme personne à mourir, et là, là je suis juste l'homme le plus désorienté que cette maudite terre ait jamais porté. Esther, elle a tout chamboulé dans ma tête, dans mon coeur, partout... Je suis foutu, je crois que je suis foutu._

_Si tu savais comment elle m'a fait mal...Mais je sais que c'était un mal pour un bien, qu'elle voulait m'aider. Et je ne sais pas encore, mais je crois que ça a marché. Peut-être même mieux qu'elle l'envisageait...Je sais plus ce que je dois faire ou dire et j'aimerais que tu sois là pour me guider, mais je sens que je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul cette fois-ci..._

_G._

Un rayon de soleil filtrant par la fenêtre me força à ouvrir les yeux. Automatiquement, comme tous les matins depuis un mois, je me tournais sur le coté pour vérifier que la fille qui m'avait sauvé avait bien passé toute la nuit à mes cotés. Elle était bien là, allongée sur le ventre, le drap découvrant son dos nus, ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés cachant l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait. Etourdi par sa beauté, je ne sus plus trop quel geste adopter, mais mes automatismes me revinrent assez vite.

Remontant le long de son dos, j'embrassais sa peau douce et fini par déposer un baiser dans son cou qui la fit frémir. Puis, remontant le draps pour la couvrir, je me levais pour préparer le petit déjeuner, l'esprit toujours occupé par le souvenir de notre premier baiser.

[Flash-Back]

"Maintenant, c'est à moi de te sauver."

J'éclatais franchement de rire en me relevant.

" Tu veux me sauver ? Mais de quoi ? Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?!

- Je veux te sauver de la douleur. Et je sais que tu n'en as pas envie parce que l'idée seule d'oublier Fred t'effraie, mais je ne compte pas te laisser le choix. Je ne veux pas te perdre avec lui !

- Me perdre avec lui ?"

Elle fixa longuement mes prunelles. Avait-elle deviné quelque chose de ce que j'avais prévu de faire ? J'eu un doute.

" Je suis passée par là, et je sais que si tu n'as pas déjà tenté de te suicider, tu le feras. Et même si tu ne passes pas à l'acte, je vois que ça ne va pas, que tu es en train de mourir à petits feux, qu'il t'entraine avec lui vers les abimes, et que bientot tu ne sera plus qu'un cadavre creu...

- Esther, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, laisse moi te poser une question : qui es tu ? Tu arrives dans ma vie, tu t'incrustes et tu viens chambouler ma façon d'être. Qui t'as dit que ça t'était permis ? Qui te dis que j'ai envie de changer ?

- Personne ne me le dit Georges, je le sais ! Tu dois me laisser t'aider, tu dois aller de l'avant. Pardonner à Fred de t'avoir laissé et te pardonner de ne pas avoir put tout faire pour le sauver. Tu n'aurais pas put, je sais que je n'étais pas là pour le voir, mais tu n'aurais pas put Georges, parce qu'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que si tu avais put faire quoi que ce soit, Fred serait encore avec nous à l'heure actuelle."

J'étouffais un rugissement de douleur alors que les larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues à une vitesse folle. La douleur que je ressentais au creu de ma poitrine ne faisait qu'enfler au rythme des paroles d'Esther. Dieu que je la haïssait de m'infliger ça.

Elle me saisit par les épaules et m'obligeat à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux verts auréolés d'orangé qui brillaient de souffrance. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait de m'infliger ça, mais je savais aussi, qu'elle était en train de tout faire pour essayer de m'aider.

" Georges, il faut que tu cesses de te raccrocher au passé, que tu cesses d'entrevoir ta vie à travers le fantôme de ton frère. Tu vas avoir 20 ans, tu as toute la vie devant toi, et tu sais que Fred aurait voulu que tu la vives pour deux. Tu as des rêves à accomplir, des joies à connaître. Ta vie ne fait que commencer, tu ne peux pas décider de l'arrêter en cours de route alors que ton frère ne l'aurait pas voulu. Si tu étais mort à la place de Fred aurais-tu admis qu'il laisse tout tomber pour se laisser mourir de peine ? Non Georges, tu aurais trouvé un moyen quelconque de lui foutre un coup de pied au cul, de lui dire de se bouger et de ne pas devenir une larve gluante et amorphe. "

Le glaive de la douleur me mit à genoux. Aveuglé par les larmes, je ne voyais plus rien, mais je sentis distinctement les bras d'Esther entourer mes épaules pour tenter de me réconforter. Je m'abandonnais à elle.

" Tu sais, souffla-t-elle, il faut que tu fasses le deuil, que tu avances, que tu arrêtes de regarder en arrière et commence à regarder en avant. Tu n'es pas seul, il y a tous ces gens qui t'entourent, qui eux aussi ont perdu Fred, mais qui sont là pour toi. Il y a Ginny, ton incroyable soeur, la troisième tête de votre trio. Il y a Ron, le cobaye de toutes voes farces et attrappes. Il y a Bill, ton coéquipier pour les batailles de boules de neige. Il y a Charlie qui te ramène souvent des flammes de Dragon en bocal. Et il y a Molly et Arthur, tes merveilleux parents, ceux qui t'ont donné la vie et qui te voient la gâcher stupidement. Georges, ils ont déjà perdu un fils, ils ne supporteront pas d'en perdre un second. Tu resteras à jamais pour le monde entier, le souvenir vivant de Fred, celui qui ne s'éteindra jamais. La preuve même qu'on ne peut terrasser entièrement les jumeaux Weasley."

Elle essuya mes yeux avec ses doigts tremblants et reprit :

" Et il y a moi."

Je la regardais.

" Je viens juste d'arriver mais je suis disposée à rester tant que tu voudras de moi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, tu peux compter sur moi, je te le promet."

Je scrutais ses yeux qui ne sauraient me mentir, mais je savais d'emblée qu'elle disait la vérité.

" Tu ne me laisserais jamais ? Demandais-je entre deux sanglots."

Elle eut ce sourire triste qu'on les mères pour leurs enfants qui ont du chagrin. Ce sourire triste qu'ont les soeurs pour leur frère blessé. Ce sourire triste qu'ont les jeunes filles pour leur amoureux abîmé par la vie.

"Jamais. Répéta-t-elle."

Ses lèvres humides vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt pour ça, mais je voulais de tout coeur l'être. Sa bouche avait la douceur d'une plume soumise aux caprices du vent, et la force d'un mur contre lequel les pires tempêtes pouvaient s'écraser sans qu'il craigne de s'ébranler. Elle venait de me prouver que je pouvais me reposer sur son bras qui jamais ne tremblerais, m'appuyer sur ses épaules qui jamais ne s'affaisceraient, m'accrocher à ses lèvres qui jamais ne se scelleraient, m'abreuver de son amour dont elle ne manquerait jamais.

"Esther..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le jour où je me suis dit qu'avant d'essayer de mourir, il fallait essayer de vivre.

_01.04.1998_

_Cher Fred, _

_Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire...La fille endormie dans la pièce d'à côté m'a demandé de t'envoyer, je la cite, ses "putains de baisers à la française". J'espère que tu comprendras le message mieux que moi. Pour ma part, j'aimerais te dire qu'une merveilleuse surprise t'attend bientôt, mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je me laisse jusqu'à minuit pour me décider. C'est le moment où jamais de me faire un signe frérot..._

_G._

Je laissais échapper un soupir en refermant mon journal. Aujourd'hui, Fred et moi célébrions nos 20 ans, et j'étais le seul de nous deux qui serait encore présent pour l'habituelle fête d'anniversaire façon Weasley. J'avais dit à ma mère que je ne voulais rien célébrer, mais Esther l'avait convaincu du contraire. Je n'avais définitivement aucun contrôle sur cette fille...

Rangeant le journal à sa place dans l'unique bibliothèque de l'appartement, je dirigeais ensuite mes pas vers la chambre dont j'entrouvris la porte. Elle dormais encore. Rien d'étonnant à celà, l'horloge indiquait 4h49 du matin. Je refermais la porte en silence, enfilais mon manteau, et quittais l'appartement.

J'errais dans les rues de Londres pendant un petit moment avant que mes pas ne me dirigent vers le Chaudront Baveur. J'y entrais. La pièce était vide à l'exception de Tom le barman, de quelques alcooliques qui terminaient leur soirée et de la femme de ménage qui prenait son petit déjeuner. Je commandais un chocolat chaud et m'installait à une table dans un coin.

Tom le barman eut la présence d'esprit de me servir sans me questionner et sans étendre la conversation. Je bu en levant ma tasse à Fred dont l'absence était aussi écrasante à ce moment là qu'une tonne de briques tombées sur la tête. Les larmes se mirent à couler doucement dans la pénombre de la pièce et je ne tentais pas de les retenir ou de les essuyer. Mon frère me manquait, et je ne voulais pas le nier.

Ma montre indiqua 5h50 quand je payais Tom, réajustais mon manteau et sortis dans la petite ruelle pour accéder au chemin de Traverse. Le barman du Chaudron Baveur jugea bon de me mettre en garde sur le mauvais temps qui sévissait depuis quelques jours, mais la météo n'était sincérement pas classé dans le top 3 de mes soucis.

Une fois le passage ouvert, le vent froid britannique vint à ma rencontre et acheva de me réveiller complètement. C'était le manque de sommeil qui m'avait fait quitter mon lit douillet et les bras de la magnifique fille qui y résidait. Mais maintenant que je nageais dans la brume d'un chemin de Traverse absolument désert, plus un seul baillement ne sortit de ma bouche.

Les devantures étaient closes, les papiers trainant sur le sol se mirent à voleter au rythme du vent, le brouillard donnait à la rue un aspect inquiétant. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, il n'y avait que moi, moi et mon esprit confus qui étions à la recherche du plus haut immeuble de cette satanée rue.

Il s'avéra vite que le plus haut bâtiment était sans surprise Gringotts, mais je savais sans même essayer que ce serait chose impossible que de rester sur le toît plus de 5 minutes sans déclencher toutes les alarmes. Le défi fut tentant, mais je me reprenais, 5 minutes ne suffiraient jamais à me décider et mon choix serait faussé.

Je me mis donc en quête du second plus élevé et, après dix bonnes minutes de recherches et d'estimations, je me retrouvais sur le toît du magasin de Quidditch. La vue était absolument imprenable, aussi bien sur le chemin de Traverse que sur l'allée des Embrumes et la partie Moldue de Londres. Je m'assis sur le bord, et observais le lever du soleil.

Les heures défilèrent et petit à petit, je vis la rue s'éveiller au rythme des boutiques qu'on ouvrait et des passant qui venaient faire leurs courses. Ma montre indiqua vite 8h30 et je réalisais qu'Esther devait probablement être en train de se réveiller et de se demander où j'étais passé. Elle irait sûrement à la boutique et ne m'y verrait pas, alors elle commencerait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

J'aurais voulu me dire sincèrement que je n'en avait rien à faire, mais c'était faux. L'espace de quelques minutes, je mis mon action en suspens et me demandait si je ne ferait pas mieux de descendre, de la rejoindre, de l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi, elle si vivante et de continuer à la laisser m'entrainer à contre-courant de la vie comme elle le faisait depuis 5 mois déjà.

Et puis je me rappelais pourquoi j'étais là, pour qui, et les larmes se remirent à couler. Je voulais hurler le nom de Fred qui me brulait la gorge, mais j'avais peur d'alerter les gens dans la rue. Je devais souffrir en silence, du haut de ma tour, je devais souffrir en silence et prendre la plus dure décision de toute ma vie.

Je pesait le pour et le contre sans arrêt, recommençant les calculs à chaque fois qu'un élément nouveau entrait en ligne de compte. A 11heures, je me levais. J'avais finalement prit ma décision.

Alors que je me penchais dans le vide pour évaluer la distance qui me séparait du sol, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je n'eut pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Quelques secondes apprès, je sentis deux bras enserrer ma taille et me retenir en arrière.

" Me laisse pas...Murmura-t-elle...Me laisse pas..."

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer de concert avec elle. Je sentais son corps collé au mien, m'indiquant que si je choisissais de tout laisser et de sauter, elle tomberait avec moi. Et je savais au fin fond de moi, que je ne pouvais l'entrainer dans ma chute.

"Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?"

Ma question tomba comme un pavé dans la mare. Ce n'était pas une question anodine, mais comme elle n'avait cessé de me répéter qu'elle m'aimait, je voulais savoir avant de vivre avec et pour elle, ce qu'il en était réellement.

"Pardon ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Je ne suis pas Fred, je suis juste sa copie physique. Est-ce que tu m'aimes juste parce que je lui ressemble ou il y a autre chose ?"

Je sentis sa joue se poser entre mes omoplates et un sourire indécis étirer ses lèvres.

" Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, parce que le jour où on s'est rencontrés, tu as été honnête avec moi, tu ne t'es pas fait passer pour Fred alors que tu aurais pû. Je t'aime, parce que tu n'as pas eu peur de me ramasser et de me ramener chez toi alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Je t'aime parce que quand tu m'as prit dans tes bras, j'ai eu l'impression que nous étions deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'emboitaient à la perfection, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir enfin véritablement trouvé ma place, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pleuré contre ton cou ce jour là. Je t'aime, parce que dès que j'ai passé le pas de ta porte, j'ai sû que jamais tu ne me laisserais tomber, que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais. Je t'aime parce que la première fois que j'ai fait du café, c'était infect, mais tu as bu ta tasse en entier, comme si de rien n'était, tu m'as donné confiance en moi. Je t'aime car tu as sû mettre un frein à mon obstination démeusurée et dérangeante, tu as sû apprivoiser mes crises de nerfs et mon coté lunatique. Je t'aime parce que quand je pleure, tu n'as pas honte de pleurer avec moi, ou à défaut, de sécher mes larmes. Je t'aime, parce que quand tu fais un cauchemar, tu t'accroches à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait et tu me laisses chanter pour t'endormir même si j'ai une voix de casserole. Je t'aime, parce que même si contrairement à Fred, tu n'écris pas de longues lettres sentimentales, un seul de tes regards, de tes baisers suffit à raconter tout un roman d'amour. Je t'aime, parce que quand tu me prends dans tes bras, je sais que nous sommes invincibles et que rien ne pourra nous troubler. Je t'aime, parce que quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde. Je t'aime parce que chaque jour où je me réveille dans tes bras, et que je laisse mon coeur s'accorder au tien, il bat toujours plus fort. Je t'aime parce que même si je vous ai rencontrés tous les deux, j'ai la sensation d'en avoir véritablement connu qu'un seul. Je t'aime parce que j'ai la sensation que, quand tu ne me tiens pas la main, un coup de vent peut te détruire, tu es si fragile...Je t'aime parce quand tu oublies la douleur, les rares fois où tu te permet d'être vivant, tu es magnifique. Je t'aime, parce qu'avec toi, je ne suis plus la fille de Beauxbatôns qui a 1/16ème de sang vélane, un frère jumeau mort et un diplome moldu de psychologie par correspondance, je suis juste Esther, et ça, ça te suffit. Je t'aime parce que je n'ai pas de contrôle sur mon coeur, il est indépendant et il t'a choisi. Et c'est la meilleure décision qu'il ait prit de toute ma foutue vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, alors tu peux soit le prendre, soit le laisser. Mais si tu décides de le prendre, tu peux avoir la certitude que, advienne que pourra, je t'appartiendrais pour l'éternité. "

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour apprendre à respirer de nouveau. Quand j'en fut capable, je me retournais pour lui faire face et, attrappant son visage entre mes deux mains tremblantes, je l'embrassais en essayant de lui témoigner tout l'amour qu'elle m'inspirait.

J'ai dû y parvenir puisque ses yeux se mirent à briller comme des phares dans la nuit. Emu, je l'attrappais et la serrait dans mes bras avec force. C'est à ce moment là que mon regard fut attiré par la poche arrière de son jean.

De cette poche dépassait un livre, un journal que je connaissais plus que bien puisqu'il s'agissait du mien. Je tendis la main et l'attrappais en me décollant d'Esther.

"Esther, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec mon journal ?! Demandais-je irrité."

Elle me regarda incompréhensive.

"Je...Je ne comprends pas. Il était ouvert sur la table de la cuisine à la date d'aujourd'hui. J'ai lu la première phrase et reconnu ton écriture, alors...alors je suis pas allée plus loin. Je l'ai fermé, je l'ai laissé sur la table et je suis partie. J'ignore comment il a pu attérir dans cette foutue poche..."

C'était étrange car je me souvenais bien d'avoir rangé le journal sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais jamais dit à Esther où il se trouvait et elle aurait eut quelques difficultés à le trouver sans l'aide d'un esprit tordu comme le mien.

Ou celui de Fred...

"Tu es sûre que tu l'as trouvé sur la table de la cuisine ?

- Absolument ! Répondit-elle catégorique."

Je feuilletais le journal et tombait à la date d'aujourd'hui. Une note était écrite sous les quelques phrases que j'avais aligné ce matin. Mes mains se mirent à trembler quand je reconnus l'écriture de Fred. Voyant que j'était en train de perdre pied, Esther s'empara du journal, me força à m'asseoir dans un fauteuil qu'elle venait de faire apparaitre, et commença la lecture.

_Cher Georges,_

_Tu n'imagines pas la difficulté que j'ai eu à t'écrire ce message. Et sache d'avance que si c'est le premier, ce sera aussi le dernier. Je risque bien gros en faisant cela, et les entités supérieures ne cessent de répéter que la règle n°1 de l'au-delà c'est de ne pas établir, ni chercher à établir de contact avec le monde des vivants. Mais, il fallait que je te contacte. Tu m'as demandé un signe et en voilà un de plus ! Quand tu as commencé à noter dans ce journal que tu voulais mourir, j'ai tout fait pour que tu rencontres Esther. Je lui ai soufflé l'idée de partir à ma recherche. Je pensais que ça suffirait à t'éloigner de ces sombres pensées, mais j'ai surement sous-estimé ton obstination à vouloir me rejoindre. Esther n'a pas volé ce journal, je lui ai glissé dans la poche arrière à son insu. Georges, si je l'ai guidée jusqu'à toi, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Tu aurais dû écouter chaque mot qu'elle t'a dit, ils sont tous vrais ! Tu ne dois pas chercher à me rejoindre, tu dois vivre ta vie et en profiter. Je vais bien, sérieux, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis auprès de toi chaque jour et je vis à travers toi, alors ce serait me tuer une seconde fois que de chercher à te suicider. Georges, je suis mort, ok, c'est pas cool mais ça aurait put être pire ! J'aurais put être à Azkaban, à Ste-Mangouste complètement fou ou encore banni des limbes de l'au-delà, j'aurais été incapable de vivre à travers toi. Mon frère, tu voulais un signe et le voilà, vis, vis une belle et longue vie, développe les concepts de farce et attrappes en duos avec Esther, épouse là, fait lui 5,6,7 ou 8 enfants, à ta guise, appelles en un Fred si ça te chante et meurt dans ton rockin-chair d'un fou rire à t'en décrocher la machoire dans 70 ans ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis bien entouré. Il y a oncle Billius le détraqué, Lily Potter qui prend soin de moi comme maman a prit soin d'Harry pendant toutes ces années, il y a James Potter avec qui je joue souvent au quidditch sans balais, il y a Remus et Tonks, mais eux ils sont un peu dans leur bulle, il y a Sirius et Fol oeil qui sont mes complices quand je fais des sales coups à Rogue. Tu vois, je ne m'ennuie pas, je vais bien, tu me manques, mais je vais bien. Et tu devrais pouvoir dire la même chose..._

_Mes forces s'épuisent et j'ai du mal à tenir ton stylo. Je vais te laisser entre de bonnes mains. Et je te dis à bientôt mon frère, mais si possible, le plus tard possible, j'aimerais avoir le plus de choses possibles à te raconter d'ici là. _

_Prends soin de toi, et prends soin d'Esther. J'ai passé des siècles à l'aimer alors que je savais d'emblée que je n'étais pas celui qu'il lui fallait. C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai jamais présentée, j'avais trop peur de la perdre et de te voir la gagner. Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, aime la aussi fort que tu peux, car elle demeurera probablement à jamais, la meilleure chose qu'il te soit un jour arrivé._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_F._

Esther avait à peine terminé de lire la lettre, que je m'effondrais au sol inconscient. Quand je revins à moi, elle était allongée sur moi, l'oreille collée à mon coeur.

" Je suis restée l'oreille collée à ton coeur, j'avais peur qu'il s'arrête de battre si je m'en décollait...Souffla-t-elle les yeux baignés de larmes."

Je la prit dans mes bras et embrassais le sommet de son crâne. Aussitôt une douleur aigue irradia l'endroit où elle avait posé son oreille quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle déboutonna ma chemise et m'adressa un petit sourire. Un mot s'était dessiné à l'encre noire à l'emplacement de mon coeur. Un mot, un nom de 4 Lettres qui avait finalement parfaitement trouvé sa place...

**Fred.**


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue : Le jour où j'ai fait le bilan de ma vie et j'ai constaté mon avancée, 1 an après.

_01.04.1999_

_Cher Fred, _

_Aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour Esther, pour moi et pour toute la famille et j'aurais aimé de tout coeur que tu sois là avec nous, mais je sais que tu n'es jamais bien loin, et que tu seras avec moi au moment fatidique. Tu me manques, mais je vais bien. C'est ce que tu voulais que je dise non ? Au mieux c'est ce que tu voulais que je pense ? Eh bien nous y voilà, tu me manques mais je vais bien._

_G._

Le flash de l'appareil photo crépita à nouveau. Les rires résonnèrent à contresens de la musique.

Je regardais Esther, elle était plus belle que jamais. Son regard brillait d'émotion et ses lèvres étaient constamment étirées par le sourire. J'avais la prétention de me dire que j'avais réussi à la rendre heureuse, que j'avais fait son bonheur comme elle avait fait le mien. J'espèrais que ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme le plus beau de sa vie, parce qu'il le resterait dans la mienne. Esther était aujourd'hui officiellement ma femme, mais je savais que depuis toujours et à jamais, elle et moi étions destinés.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la serrais dans mes bras aussi bien que sa robe de princesse me le permis. J'avais fait en sorte de la considérer tous les jours comme une reine, même quand elle se levait de mauvaise humeur, même quand elle me faisait la tête, même quand elle avait ses règles. Il n'y eut pas un jour où, même malgré ses défauts, elle n'avait été pour moi la femme parfaite.

Je l'embrassais. Je sentis sa bouche dessiner un sourire de bonheur contre la mienne. Rien au monde ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux que cette sensation. Je m'écartais et déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle colla sa tête à mon épaule et la musique changeat.

Je l'embarquais avec moi dans une valse douce. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point elle avait bouleversé mon existence. Elle était arrivée dans ma vie et avait donné à mon enfer la couleur du paradis. Ma main glissa dans son dos et s'arrêta à l'endroit où je savais mon nom gravé sur sa peau découverte. Ce tatouage avait aujourd'hui un an jour pour jour. Esther n'avait fourni qu'une seule exigence à la créatrice de la robe : ne pas cacher ce tatouage. Celui de son frère l'était, mais ce n'était pas lui qui importait aujourd'hui, c'était moi, elle et moi.

La valse sembla durer des siècles, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien put durer des millénaires, peu m'importait. Je ne prétais même pas attentions aux invités qui nous observaient, je ne prétais attention qu'à Esther, mon Esther, ma princesse.

Puis, brutalement, l'air a changé, Esther m'a été enlevée par son père et Ginny lui a succédé. Elle était magnifique comme toujours. J'avais toujours répété, avant qu'Esther ne fasse intrusion dans ma vie, qu'il n'y aurait jamais pour moi que deux femmes qui comptaient réellement. Ma mère, et ma soeur. Tout son petit corps tremblait quand elle le pressa contre moi pour danser. Ses yeux brillaient si fort qu'ils m'éblouirent presque. Avant que je ne la questionne, elle murmura :

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait été ta vie si tu n'avais pas rencontré Esther..."

Elle glissa sa main droite sur ma joue et je m'y appuyais.

" Ginny, soufflais-je, merci d'avoir été là.

- ça n'a servit à rien.

-Si, répondis-je, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, et ça, c'était le plus important.

- Mais tu n'étais pas conscient que tu avais besoin de t'appuyer sur quelqu'un, tu voulais grandir seul, comme un grand. Tu n'as admis que tu avais besoin d'aide que quand Esther t'a forcé à l'admettre. Et je l'admire pour ça, parce que je savais que quelqu'un devait le faire, mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force.

- Esther est...Commençais-je.

- Chut, souffla-t-elle, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. C'est à elle.

- Mais elle le sait déjà.

- Crois moi Georges, une femme ne sait jamais assez."

Je sourris et me séparais d'elle à contrecoeur. La musique s'était tûe et Esther m'attendait déjà aux pieds de la pièce montée pour couper le gateau. En me voyant arriver, elle tendit sa main que j'attrappais. Ensemble nous fimes ce que tout jeune couple marié était supposé faire avec un couteau et une coupe de champagne.

Quand toutes les parts furent distribués et que chacun s'attablait. Ginny se leva et réclama le silence. Elle présenta sa coupe de champagne et s'éclaircit la voix.

"J'aimerais dire quelques mots, expliqua-t-elle. "

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde était attentif. Je la regardais, les larmes menaçant de couler à chaque instant dans ses beaux yeux couleur de feu. Elle me fixa longuement, mais quand elle parla, ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adressait.

" Il y a bientôt deux ans, notre famille a connu une tragédie sans précédents. La guerre nous a enlevé des amis proches et un membre que nous chérissions tous, Fred. Nous avons tous pleurés sa disparition avec toutes les larmes que notre corps pouvait contenir, mais personne n'a souffert comme Georges a souffert. Le 7 mai 1997, Georges a perdu son frère jumeaux, son âme soeur, la moitié de sa personne, tout ce qui le maintenait en vie. Il a chancellé, il s'est effondré et malgré notre bonne volonté et notre soutiens, il n'a pas put se relever. Mais il fallait croire qu'à nous tous, nous n'étions pas assez fort, que nous n'étions pas aussi forts qu'Esther. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Esther, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mise à pleurer. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. J'ai sentit que si quelqu'un pouvait nous ramener le Georges que nous avions toujours connu, c'était elle. Il y avait une force incroyable qui émanait d'elle. On sentait qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses, qu'elle comprenait la douleur de Georges, et qu'elle saurait panser ses plaies mieux que quiconque. Et j'ai peu a peu constaté cette évolution, c'est comme si Georges revenait d'entre les morts. Il était chaque jour un peu plus vivant, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je savais qu'il finirait sa vie auprès d'Esther, parce qu'elle avait réussi ou nous avions échoué, elle l'avait sauvé. Et je continue à croire qu'elle le sauve chaque jour un peu plus. De la part de ma famille, de la part de Fred et de ma part, nous voudrions te remercier Esther Lockwood Weasley et te souhaiter bienvenue dans notre belle et grande famille."

Je regardais Esther. Les larmes noyaient son visage et ruinaient son maquillage, elle tremblait, avait la respiration saccadée et ma main qu'elle serrait sous la table était ankylosée. Glissant mon bras sur son épaule, je la collais contre moi et l'étreignit. Elle sembla se calmer, même si elle restait profondemment ébranlée par la déclaration d'affection que ma soeur lui avait témoigné.

J'attendis que les invités soient occupés ailleurs pour l'entrainer avec moi dans un recoin abrité de la cour extérieure. Je l'enlaçais longtemps avant de m'asseoir dans l'herbe avec elle. Elle se fichait bien de l'état dans lequel serait sa robe, elle voulait juste être avec moi, et moi avec elle.

" Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Murmura-t-elle."

J'esquissais un sourire au souvenir du moment où j'avais moi même posé cette question.

" Je t'aime parce que tu m'as sauvé. Répondis-je."

Elle sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse qu'elle ne chercha pas à approfondir. Elle aurait pu, j'avais des tonnes de "je t'aime parce que" à lui débiter, mais ça pouvait attendre. Tout pouvait attendre, tant que nous étions tous les deux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que pensait le Phénix qui venait de se poser sur la branche au dessus de nous. Il laissa tomber une petite carte sur mes genoux que je m'empressais de déplier sous le regard curieux d'Esther.

_Cher Georges, Chère Esther,_

_Nous tenons par cette modeste carte à vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Nous espérons sincèrement que tout ira bien pour vous et que vous nous rejoindrez le plus tard possible. Vous nous manquez, mais nous allons bien. _

_F & E_

_PS : Félicitations Esther pour ta grossesse, il semblerait bien que ce soit un petit garçon, voir deux, ce qui serait évidemment plus simple pour le choix des prénoms..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Note de l'auteur : _ _eh voilà "Georges Weasley décide de mourir" est finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le premier épisode de la sequel "Esther Lockwood décide de prendre sa vie en main". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant, en attendant, ne vous génez pas pour reviewer ;)_

_Lily._


End file.
